List of Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers characters
This is a list of characters that have appeared in the Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers series by davemadson. Main characters Each character is placed on a navy blue background, which is the interior of the davemadson productions inc. (named davemadson films inc. from April 2011 to June 2013) studio. Sam, Mike, Mary, Anna, Scotty, and everyone else is animated except for Dave, who is a live action. Everybody except for Dave, aren't refered to as real people. Instead they are refered to as computer voices. Microsoft Sam Sam is the main in charge of the Looney Tunes intros. He is very ''short-tempered and almost never admits he's in the wrong. Sam also throws tantrums when he doesn't get his own way. Sam is loved and/or hated by LTIB fans for his "control-freak" actions e.g. throwing personnel out of the door, firing Scotty and preventing relationships. He is depicted with short black hair, black eyes, white skin, jeans and a yellow shirt. Sam sometimes has arguments with davemadson over who's in charge. Microsoft Mike Mike is Mary's boyfriend and one of Sam's friends, whom he likes to call an asswipe, due to his age and personality, and a liar when he denies being one. Mike usually responds to this by calling Sam a sonofabitch. He is depicted with a green shirt, jeans, rather long black hair, black eyes and big Zorro mustache with white skin. He is in charge of the intros in the pilot episode, but Sam takes over afterwards. Mike might proceed to fire Sam on purpose for calling him a sonofabitch someday. He pronounces the word "habit" as "ha-beet". Microsoft Mary Mary is Mike's girlfriend who is depicted with light brown hair, blue eyes and light skin, wearing a pink blouse and jeans, looking like women from the 2010's. Her favorite song is the Merrie Melodies theme song, because the "Merrie" in the title and her own name "Mary" have the same pronunciation and different spelling ("Mary" is spelled M-A-R-Y and "Merrie" is spelled M-E-R-R-I-E.) so that makes her say "They're playing my song again" out loud. Mary usually likes to barf by hearing appropiate but somewhat gross statements. Sam often likes to call her a bitch and make sexual jokes about her due to her age and appearance. Compared to the words Sam can't say, she likes to pronounce "habit" as "ha-beet", exactly the way Mike pronounces it. Microsoft Anna Anna is Sam's girlfriend who always calms him down whenever he has tantrums. She almost never loses her temper, even though she threw a tantrum in Episode 32, when Scotty tells her to watch her language, and in Episode 46, when she thinks the assistant surgeon called her a harlot. Anna is depicted with dark brown hair with light brown eyes and slightly tanned skin, with a red blouse and a turquoise skirt, and resembles women from the 1940's to 1950's. She also wears a necklace like Mary does. Anna was re-drawn in ep. 22, putting her hands on her hips. 10 episodes later, she gets a re-drawn look by removing her hips and her arms are straight. LH Michael LH Michael has a berett on his head with a mustache, with yellowish-white shirt. His first tantrum was thrown in Episode 37. With LH Michelle, he likes classic music, literature, music in 1960s to 1980s. LH Michelle LH Michelle has yellow hair and yellowish-white shirt. Her first tantrum was thrown in Episode 31. With LH Michael, she also likes classic music, literature, music in 1960s to 1980s. davemadson davemadson is the creator of the series, makes his first appearance in episode 33. He is depicted wearing a St. Louis Cardinals baseball cap with sunglasses and a black T-shirt with a somewhat white chalk thingy. He always argues with Sam over who's in charge and tells him that it's his video. He wore a gray jacket in episode 46. He wore his original outfit beginning with episode 47 and onward. Beulah Beulah, played by Speakonia Female 1, is Abby's best friend, who Sam likes to call "Fatso" and make jokes about her weight. She is Scotty's boyfriend and Sam cares if that can happen or not. She is depicted as a brunette wearing a grey blouse with a green skirt. She was re-drawn in episode 49, making her body smudged and her arms are like two letter V's. Abby Abby, played by Speakonia Female 2, is Beulah's best friend, who is calm, but can sometimes lose her temper. She is depicted as a blonde with tanned skin, a grey blouse and a green skirt. She is also davemadson's girlfriend and sometimes throws tantrums, starting with episode 38. Jimmy Jimmy, played and voiced by Speakonia Male 2, is Hank's best friend who always wears a grey T-shirt with brown jeans. Hank Hank, played by Speakonia Male 3, is Jimmy's best friend who always has yellow skin with a short Zorro mustache with a white T-shirt with blue jeans. His body type is the same as Jimmy's. The Devil and She-Devil The Devil and She-Devil were hired by Lord Satan to attempt to excrete on Microsoft Sam and his friends, but usually loses to God and the Angel. They are colored red, orange and black. The Devil also has a Zorro mustache on his face, and he has a styche in his hand. His voice, RoboSoft 2, sounds alot like Mike's voice. The She-Devil is a brunette and has a boomerang shaped mouth and her hips are wider than Mary's. Her voice, either RoboSoft 5 or 6, sounds like Mary's voice. She likes to give flattery to Dave but he can't handle that. Mr. Warner Mr. Jack L. Warner is the founder of the real Warner Bros. Pictures, appears in episode 55 outside an intercom. he demands Sam to bring Scotty back, but no dice. His first tantrum is in episode 60. He then first appears in person in episode 64. 'Sidney' Sidney first appears in episode 58, however in general, he first appears in Dave's previous video "Funny Signs: Mysterious Forces". He is different from Scotty and Guy. He first gets fired in episode 58. He is played and voiced by Speakonia Male 8. 'Harvey Zilth' He first appears in episode 74, and is played by Speakonia Male 7. Shield Guys [[Guy|'Shield Guy †']] Played and voiced by Speakonia Male 1, Shield Guy, or simply Guy, first appears in episode 5. However, the shield guy was the WB shield itself from episodes 1-4. He messes up some of the intros and often gets fired. He is despicted with black hair and a burgendie t-shirt. He sometimes appears off-screen like in episodes 20, 21, 24 and 25. 'Radar Overseer Scotty Played and voiced by Speakonia Male 1, Radar Overseer Scotty, or simply Scotty, first appears in episode 30 replacing Guy. His body type resembles Shield Guy, but has a sky blue t-shirt. Compared to the previous Shield Guy, he messes up the entire intro. He is mostly fired by Sam and says that's justified. Guy†''' Played and voiced by Speakonia Male 4, Guy was Scotty's twin brother. He first appears in episode 41. His body type is the same as the first Shield Guy's. He got a voice change in episode 64, however, they announced the voice change in "Funny Signs: Accidents Prohibited." However, in episode 70, he was killed when the Devil and She-Devil shot him with their laser eyes. Other Characters Officer Flanigan He is the security guard at davemadson productions, inc. But at LTIB 74, he got a rumor that he was one of the conspiracies against LOL-LOL Land (which the role at LTIB 74 will be played by Harvey Zilth temporarily), after the rumors are fake at LTIB 75, he returned and back at the fold. He was voiced by Speakonia Male 4 (31, 39, 75-) and Speakonia Male 7 (49, 50, 59, 63, 67, 69, 72) Category:Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers Category:Series made by Davemadson Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Pages needing Attention